


Touch Down

by jonahwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheerleader!Levi, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism If You Squint, Football Player!Erwin, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahwrites/pseuds/jonahwrites
Summary: “Did you steal Petra’s chapstick again?”Mood killer, Smith, Levi thought with a pout.“No! She gave it to me.”“Does she know she gave it to you?”“Yes of course, but Erwin-”“Because you know what went down when you stole Hitch's lipgloss and while I don’t think Petra would do that-”“Erwin, fuck me goddammit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Erwin and Levi are depicted as 18 in this fic, but I did tag it as underage due to them both being in school.

Levi smirked to himself as he walked into the boy’s changing room. Levi Ackerman, a 5’3”, going to turn 18 in December, senior was also a cheerleader for Trost High School’s football team, the Trost Titans. Levi found the name cheesy as shit, but it wasn’t really his decision so he tried not to think about it.

Most Trost cheerleaders were girls, well, all Trost cheerleaders are girls, with Levi, the cheer captain, being the only boy in about thirty years. He did have to change in the boy’s locker room most days, which was usually very lonely minus those rare days that cheer practice and football practice at the same time. Today, of course, was one of those days.

Levi’s little smirk just couldn’t be wiped off as he strutted into the locker room, hips swaying as his little green skirt hugged his hips tightly and rode up just slightly. Most of the football team weren’t even in the locker room, as most of them just changed and went home, all except for Levi’s favorite quarterback, Erwin Smith.

Erwin Smith was a tall as hell blonde senior with a reputation of being “daddy” amongst the upperclassmen cheerleaders, and more importantly, he was Levi’s boyfriend. He was also buff as hell with very nice thighs due to the amount of running and lifting he had to do to stay on the team. Levi was a very lucky man to be dating the wall of muscle coming out of the shower at the moment.

“Levi!” Erwin smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss Levi’s cheek. “How was practice sweetheart?”

Levi smiled to himself, his boyfriend was so sweet every time they were together, he almost wanted to back out of what he was about to ask of Erwin.

“It was great, darling,” Levi jumped on top of the bench that ran in between the lockers and leaned over to kiss Erwin’s cheek, his actions making the taller chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me you fucking tree,” Levi huffed, fake glaring at Erwin. That caused the blonde to laugh even more, reaching down to hold Levi’s hips.

“You know it’s all in good fun, Levi,” Erwin smiled and kissed Levi’s head. Whenever they were alone together, Erwin tended to drown Levi in affection. It was a simple fact of they weren’t comfortable with being _“that”_ couple and also, affection was better for Levi when Erwin’s teammates weren’t shouting shit like “tap that ass” while they kissed.

“I know but it’s annoying to have to jump in order to kiss you, jackass.” Levi leaned over and rested his arms on Erwin’s shoulders, pulling the other closer. Standing on the bench Levi was just barely an inch taller than Erwin, if that.

“It’s practice, you’re a cheerleader after all.” Erwin chuckled and rubbed little circles in Levi’s hips casually.

“I’m a cheerleader, not a gymnast. What are you doing with your hands down there, mister?” Levi hummed and smirked at Erwin. “If someone were to walk in, they might think we’re doing something naughty, Smith. Imagine the reaction.”

“If it was any of the other seniors they’d just flip us off and leave,” Erwin chuckled and kissed Levi’s jaw. Levi’s cheeks were starting to turn to a faint pinkish color.

“Hmm, while that’s true, what’s the likelihood that someone would walk in?” Levi asked curiously, leaning in closer so he could Erwin gently. Erwin smiled and kissed Levi back happily, moving hips lips slow and gently.

While it was a very sweet and intimate kiss, that’s not was Levi wanted right now. He pulled away and licked his lips, shifting from one foot to the other.

“I don’t think anyone else would come in, everything is gone minus my equipment and book-bag.” Erwin cupped Levi’s cheek in his hand, thumb running over the shorter’s lips.

“Did you steal Petra’s chap-stick again?”

Mood killer, Smith, Levi thought with a pout.

“No! She gave it to me.”

“Does she know she gave it to you?”

“Yes of course, but Erwin-”

“Because you know what went down when you stole Hitch's lip-gloss and while I don’t think Petra would do that-”

“Erwin, fuck me goddammit.”

That caused the blonde to pause and think, cheeks tinting pink. He looked down in thought for a couple seconds, weighing his options, before looking up at Levi with a smirk.

“What was that baby?” He hummed softly and moved his hands a bit rougher as he massaged Levi’s hips.

“I want you to fuck me against these lockers, Smith,” Levi huffed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the quarterback.

“Keep up this attitude and that won’t happen,” the blonde smirked and picked Levi up by his hips and set him down on the floor gently. “Pull your shorts off and the panties.”

Levi watched Erwin as the teen walked over to his gear bag. He quickly pulled off the spanks that went under his skirt and then pulled off the panties he wore. Girl’s underwear was really the only thing that worked with the girl’s uniform, so Levi had to wear the panties. If they were practically see-through with how lacey they were, that was between him and Erwin.

“You picked my favorite pair.” Erwin stated with a smirk as he glanced down at the clothes on the bench. Said favorite pair was a thong with dark green lace that matched Levi’s uniform. Levi was starting to think that Erwin had a thing for cheerleading uniforms, but that wasn’t as important to him as said blonde turned with a condom strip, lube, a significant lack of towel, and the biggest smirk Levi had ever saw his boyfriend wear.

“Someone is pleased with themselves.” Levi chuckled as Erwin set the items on the end of the bench. Erwin didn’t really respond to that, just sat down on the bench and patted his lap.

Levi decided to go with it and straddled Erwin’s bare lap. He blushed as their dicks rubbed against each other through his skirt, both of them were sporting half-chubs at the situation already, at this point it wouldn’t take either of them long to get off like this.

“You’re a very naughty boy, Levi.” Erwin purred, pulling Levi’s skirt up slowly. “Demanding for me to fuck you like that, only whores do that.”

Levi knew that Erwin didn’t actually think he was a whore, he knew that his sweet boyfriend was only saying these things because they both liked it. That didn’t stop Levi from shuddering, it didn’t stop the goosebumps rising on his skin, and it sure as hell didn’t stop Levi’s cock from starting to fill out. He blushed, starting to get flustered. The raven haired boy was just about to retort when Erwin brought his hand down and smacked Levi’s right asscheek.

Levi yelped at the suddenness and bit his lip, squirming as his cock filled out and poked out from under his skirt. He reached up to grip Erwin’s shoulders, needing something to cling too.

“Naughty boys get punished.” Erwin purred as he gripped Levi’s ass tightly. Levi chewed on his lip, blushing and squirming in Erwin’s grip. Levi loved this feeling off being small compared to Erwin.

Erwin gently placed him on his stomach on the bench, smacking Levi’s ass again, before grabbing the lube. Levi arched his back and whined softly, wiggling his hips teasingly. Erwin lubed up his fingers as Levi squirmed around on the bench. Erwin slapped his ass again and pushed him down roughly.

“Don’t make me tie you up.” Erwin huffed and pushed a finger in slowly. Levi shuddered and moaned softly, squirming even more. Erwin huffed and grabbed Levi’s scarf from his bag before grabbing his wrists and tying Levi’s hands behind his back. Levi whined a little and wriggled around as Erwin pulled him into his lap.

“Count how many strikes you get,” Erwin ordered before smacking Levi’s ass, hard. Levi jumped and moaned softly, loving the pain a bit too much.

“O-one!” He squeaked and squirmed around.

Erwin continued spanking Levi until they reached fourteen, when Levi had fat tears rolling down his face and he was moaning weakly, pre-come dribbling down his cock and all over his skirt and Erwin’s thigh. His ass and thighs were bright red and starting to bruise in certain spots where he was repeatedly spanked. Levi loved it though and he knew Erwin would never go too far with this kind of stuff.

Erwin then lubed up his fingers again and slipped one inside easily. Levi let out a weak moan, his face pressed against the cool wooden bench. The cool bench added some relief for Levi, as it seemed like his entire being was on fire with how hot he felt.  Erwin curled his finger just right and Levi let out a groan, biting down on his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Erwin smirked and added a second finger, stretching Levi out roughly and scissoring his fingers. Levi moaned and stayed still, riding out his “punishment”. He whined softly when Erwin teased his prostate, feeling so close already.

“Don’t you dare come.” Erwin growled, smacking Levi’s ass again. Erwin could read Levi like a book and sometimes that was great, it allowed Erwin to know when to back off with punishments. But now, Erwin was using it to tease Levi mercilessly. The raven-haired male whined loudly and trembled with the effort of not releasing over his lover’s thigh, more tears forming.

“S-sir please!” Levi whimpered, pre-come leaking out of his bright red and painfully hard member. Erwin just smirked ruthlessly and ran a hand through Levi’s hair before yanking him into a kiss. Levi smiled and kissed Erwin back happily, it was sloppy due to their angle and Levi was pretty sure he accidentally nipped at Erwin’s tongue instead of his lip, but he still found it hot and made the smaller male want more.

Levi felt another finger slip inside of him as Erwin slowly pulled away. He was tucked snugly against Erwin, with the blonde’s legs on either side of the bench around him. Levi was moved to face Erwin again, Erwin’s fingers slipping out of him to allow the position change before being roughly thrust in again. Levi steadied himself, leaning back on his hands as Erwin pulled the Levi’s legs over his own. Erwin pushed up Levi’s shirt, pinching and rubbing at his nipples with one hand as he fingered Levi roughly with the other.

Levi shuddered and closed his eyes, moaning and whimpering as he tried to hold himself together. He wanted to make Erwin proud and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he came early. Erwin sensed Levi’s desperation and chuckled ruthlessly.

“You look so cute like this, baby,” Erwin smirked. “So cute and fucked out, like the whore you are. You’re my little fuck-toy, right? Made for me to use and fuck however I want.”

God, that smirk was going to be the death of Levi one day. He sniffled as more tears ran down his face, he wasn’t crying from the more, more from the over-stimulation and how good it felt. Levi loved being used, loved being told how worthless he was without a cock inside of him.

“Y-yes!” He mewled before whining loudly as Erwin’s fingers slid out of him. He tried to move closer and pouted up at Erwin as his boyfriend placed a hand on his hip, pinning him to the bench.

Erwin pulled away completely and rolled a condom on before stroking himself teasingly, watching Levi hungrily the whole time. Levi whined and tried to wriggle himself into a sitting position, but failing each time no thanks to Erwin shoving him back down again.

Levi was rolled over back onto his stomach as Erwin sat in front of him. He opened his mouth obediently and Erwin smirked.

“So you’re now deciding to be good?” He asked with a raised brow. Levi whimpered and nodded quickly.

“Yes sir!” He stated before licking the underside of Erwin’s cock. The taste of latex made him want to wrinkle his nose, but he didn’t let it show. Erwin hummed thoughtfully before gripping Levi’s jaw and forcing his mouth open, moving closer to slide his cock into the other’s mouth.

Levi moaned softly and let his eyes close as Erwin slid in slowly. He relaxed his throat as best as he could, squeezing his thumbs behind his back to keep his gag reflex under control. He loved being used like this, to have Erwin fucking his mouth and giving him little time to breathe or relax in between thrusts. He did choke at one point in time, but he didn’t care, all he could think about was pleasing Erwin.

Erwin pulled away after a bit, letting Levi pant and drool onto the bench. “Look at you, you’ve made such a mess, you’re such a filthy slut.”

“S-Sir, please I need more.” Levi flushed and looked up at Erwin, panting and hot and needy. He felt himself being picked up, his hips squeezed tightly under Erwin hands, before he was pushed up against the lockers.

Then Levi was being filled and stretched and god, it burned but at the same time Levi just couldn’t bring himself to care, moaning loudly as Erwin kissed and bit at his neck. The blonde didn’t move until Levi had adjusted to the intrusion though. Levi panted, wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist before nodding quietly.

“Ready when you are,” he whispered, smiling up at Erwin.

“You’re such a fucking masochist,” Erwin huffed, chuckling a little before biting down on Levi’s neck.

“But you love it,” Levi giggled and moaned softly.

Erwin hummed quietly in response before starting to fuck Levi. He started off slow and rough, thrusting into Levi hard and aiming for his prostate, causing Levi to mewl and tear up. He shuddered, leaking all over his skirt and thighs. Then Erwin started to speed up, still hitting Levi’s prostate each time, never missing. Levi squeaked and moaned loudly, shuddering as his cock dribbled even more pre-come.

“God, Levi, you’re such a mess,” Erwin chuckled darkly, smirking down at the smaller teen. “You’re just a slut for getting your ass stuffed, aren’t you?”

Levi didn’t answer, whimpering and crying, not daring to let himself release, he hadn’t gotten permission yet. Erwin smacked his ass, causing Levi to yelp and tremble.

“Answer me,” he demanded, speeding up his thrusts. Levi gasped and covered his mouth with one arm, hoping to keep himself quiet. While no one was in the locker room, there were custodians and other staff that might be in the hall outside.

“Yes! Yes I’m you’re little slut and I love it when you fuck my ass,” he whimpered and looked up at Erwin with watery eyes. Erwin hummed, obviously very pleased, before reaching down and stroking Levi in time with each thrust.

The smaller male was coming undone quickly, a writhing mess of pre-come and tears. His moans were loud as hell and Erwin kissed him deeply in an attempt to cover them up.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered in between kisses, smirking at Levi. Levi mewled in pleasure, tears streaming down his face as he released all over the inside of his skirt. Erwin came soon after, not stopping and riding out his orgasm.

Levi was panting heavily, limp in Erwin’s arms with his eyes closed. Erwin set the shorter boy on the bench, undressing him and putting his clothes in a plastic bag to be washed when they got home. He took of the condom and tied it before flushing it down one of the toilets. He helped a fairly tired Levi into the shower, helping him wash up before getting them both ready.

“You’re getting me pizza after,” Levi grunted as he picked up his things, now clad in skinny jeans and one of Erwin’s spare shirts.

“Alright, what kind?” Erwin chuckled as he finished packing up his equipment.

“Pepperoni and bacon with extra cheese and bacon,” Levi answered, hauling his bag over his shoulder before taking Erwin’s water bottle and chugging the entire thing. Erwin rolled his eyes before kissing Levi’s temple and placing his hand on the small of Levi’s waist, leading him out of the gymnasium.

“Hey Erwin?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Good, cause you’re cleaning the stains out of my goddamn uniform.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Like holy crap, and seeing as a you guys seem to like it, I'm going to attempt to write more. :)


End file.
